


shitholes and hangouts

by notavodkashot



Series: FFXV one shots [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dating, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Dating Cor is almost a fucking tag-team sport.





	shitholes and hangouts

Cor is difficult. About  _everything_. Titus doesn’t mind a challenge, though, and neither does Nyx. Still. Cor is difficult. He’s closed up and cold precisely up to the point where he isn’t, and then he’s competitive and borderline feral. And then, if you push just so, he goes pliant and willing and  _beautiful_. The problem is making him understand that it’s okay to be any of those things, at any given time. 

Cor is difficult, but Titus won’t say no to a challenge.

Still, getting him to agree to a meeting outside their usual fare involves a considerable amount of being talked in circles - Cor doesn’t talk in circles, and this Titus learned a long time ago, during the first war, but he’s excellent at making other people talk in circles, particularly when he doesn’t want to deal with something. It annoys Titus that this is the case, that Cor will agree to the sex without much fuss, but be a brat about everything else. Not enough that he’ll stop trying to draw him in, but it’s something he notices and questions, because it stinks of Regis everywhere.

But then, Titus tries not to think of Regis, if at all possible, because then he just gets pissed and ends up punching sandbags in the gym for hours, and frankly, after all the effort it took to get Cor to agree to join them for dinner in their weekend hangout, Titus would very much prefer to focus on that, than on thoughts of Regis.

“It’s a shithole,” Nyx announces proudly, sliding into a seat and effectively caging Cor between the two of them. He gloriously ignores Titus’ glare at that. “Try everything, it’s great.”

“Because it’s a shithole?” Cor asks dryly, not quite relaxed and well aware he’s been caged, but also not hissing and spitting about it, so perhaps there’s still hope.

“Because it’s  _our_ shithole,” Nyx corrects with a smirk, and leans in to grin. “Technically it’s mine, really, but I suppose Titus has been graciously coming along long enough now.”

“Magnanimous concession of you to make,” Titus deadpanned,  one eyebrow arched as Nyx basked in the attention with a smirk.

“What can I say,” Nyx replied, waiting until Cor pulled the beer to his lips to continue, “I’m a  _giver_.”

Titus snickered under his breath as Cor choked on cheap beer and decided that look on his face, right there, that was worth the entire blasted build up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
